


Right Through You

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Kageyama, Ghost!Hinata, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University student Kageyama Tobio considers himself lucky that the school had one last dorm room available. He never stops to consider why no one wants to live there, nor why the housing officer can’t look him in the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Through You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for mysecretfanmoments' 30 Day Kagehina Challenge Day 11: a haunted house.

_It will do_ , Kageyama thinks as he plunks down his duffle bag. The room is furnished with a bed, desk, small closet, a mini-fridge, and a hotplate, along with a small toilet cubicle. He can’t think of anything else he would need, so he calls his mother to let her know he’s settling in and immediately begins to unpack.

This school is the biggest place he has ever been. His high school is in a rural area, but Sendai is sprawling and thick with people. Kageyama doesn’t really _do_ people, but he really wants to play volleyball, and his university has an excellent team.

He scowls to himself while folding his shirts that he almost didn’t get a dormitory room. Some mix-up at the student housing office had left him almost homeless three days before classes start, but after a heated discussion he had not been a part of, they decided that they had a room available, after all. He would have asked why they didn’t just give him the room in the first place, but considering how many strange looks they had given him throughout the interview, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

But the room is nice, and it is _his_. There’s a bit of a draft, with cold spots in various parts of the room, but it’s quiet and he doesn’t even have to share. He does wonder why the resident adviser had apologized to him for having to stay in the room alone, when Kageyama can’t think of anything he likes more than a space he doesn’t have to inhabit with someone who is disgusting or loud or, worse, _chipper_.

At first, he thinks he imagines the shiver that passes through him at that thought, but it happens again while he’s tossing his socks into one of the drawers built into his bed platform. It isn’t just a regular shiver; there was an especially frigid quality to it.

Kageyama looks around the room to see if there is anywhere the chill from outside might be seeping in, but the vent is closed and so are the doors and windows. Mentally, he makes a note to speak with building maintenance about the awkward heating, while suspecting that it might be the reason no one wanted this room.

Whatever, he thinks. It’s only April. In a couple of months, he will probably be daydreaming about that random draft while slowly being murdered by summer heat.

It doesn’t take him more than a half hour to unpack, because Kageyama’s belongings had fit in just one bag. There were still a few things he needed to get, such as a few textbooks and school supplies, but the campus store is only a five minute walk. For now, he is exhausted from his day-long campus tour in and out of buildings he will probably never visit and really just wants to sleep off the stresses of the day.

Mindful of the draft, Kageyama wears his warmest pajamas and burrows under the covers. He hopes the weirdness of sleeping in a new place doesn’t keep him up, but he is tired and maybe that will be enough.

After about a half hour of restless shifting due to the lumpy bed, Kageyama feels sleep closing in on him when he sees it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of red that jerks him from his near-sleep state because he doesn’t own anything red. He darts straight up and scans the room. When he doesn’t see anything, he grumbles and lies back down. Maybe it was a light that came in through the window and he’s being a paranoid jackass.

The second time, he’s sure someone on the floor is playing tricks on him. Hazing the new guy. Even if said new guy is about thirty seconds from squeezing that person’s head like a grape.

Finally, Kageyama is able to drift off to sleep, even if he does dream about being a cat chasing around a laser pointer. He wakes up, angry at his dream!self for never catching the little red light, and promptly lets out a blood-curdling shriek that belies his deep voice.

Hovering over his bed is a grinning boy with red hair and a disturbingly cheery demeanor. And Kageyama can see through him.

At Kageyama’s scream, the boy frowns before poking at Kageyama with his transparent finger. When the finger touches Kageyama, there is a cold unlike anything he has ever felt in his life. It isn’t just cold in temperature, but it elicits a chill within his very being, as if he were never going to be warm in that spot every again.

He screams again.

“Gwahhhh!” the hovering intruder cries, waving his hands in front of him as if to fend off Kageyama’s distress. “You’re going to wake up the whole floor, stupid!”

“What the hell are you?” Kageyama yelps.

The boy raises a brow. “Really? You can’t figure it out?” At Kageyama’s blank expression, he sighs and says, “I’m a ghost.”

Kageyama scowls. “Don’t be dumb. Ghosts aren’t real.”

“Hey!” the ghost cries. “If I’m not real, then why can you see me?”

Sputtering, Kageyama mumbles something about mercury poisoning in the water and sudden onset madness, to which the ghost laughs uproariously. “That’s not a thing, idiot. Are you sure you should be in college?”

“Shut up, dumbass!” Kageyama growls, lashing out a fist to punch at the ghost, only for it to dodge his attack as if it doesn’t go straight through him anyway. “Sit still so I can clock you!”

The ghost snorts. “You’re a special kind of stupid, aren’t you?”

“ _You’re_ stupid, stupid!” Kageyama hisses as he averts his eyes, embarrassed at his own ridiculousness.

This can’t be real. He is talking to an empty room, and that is something he can accept. Counseling and lots and lots of pills can fix that; ghosts are fictions concocted to frighten children and he is NOT talking to one.

“I’m Hinata, by the way,” the ghost says after Kageyama doesn’t speak for a while. “Hinata Shouyou.”

Hinata floats around the room and looks inside Kageyama’s wardrobe. “A fellow volleyball player; I approve. Kageyama Tobio, huh?” When he doesn’t get an answer, Hinata continues with his ramble. “You’re the first person they’ve put in this room in five years who hasn’t run screaming once they see me. Too bad you’re such a grump. I like the company.”

Kageyama buries his head under his pillow. “Go away! Ghosts aren’t real, and neither are you, dumbass Hinata!”

He hears Hinata sigh. “And now it starts.”

Not sure what that remark means, Kageyama pokes his head out to see the ghost slouching dejectedly at the foot of the bed. Thinking about everything he knows of ghosts, Kageyama asks, “So why are you here? Assuming you’re not a figment of my imagination, do you have some sort of unfinished business or something?”

“A GOLD MEDAL!” Hinata cries. “I decided that I can’t die until I have an Olympic gold medal for volleyball. I didn’t really understand at the time that this would happen. I was new at being dead.”

Kageyama shivers, and it has nothing to do with the cold spots in the room. “So, you d-died here?”

Hinata nods. “Yeah. They replaced the bed once a former student threatened to sue the school for giving him a Dead Guy Bed, but the room . . . they can’t really replace it.”

Forgetting that he is talking to a bit of lunacy, Kageyama frowns and asks, “What happened to you?”

“They say it was a concussion gone wrong,” Hinata says with a shrug. “I don’t know the details, but it probably has something to do with the number of times I got hit in the face with a ball. In high school, it was fine, but everyone hits hard here in college, and my bell probably got rung one too many times.”

The idea of someone dying from volleyball makes Kageyama want to puke. Volleyball is too pure to be a murderer, and he feels a flash of sympathy for this awkward moron of a ghost. “So, how long have you been here?”

“About ten years,” Hinata answers. “You could probably ask the coach about it if you like, but there really isn’t much to it. It happened my second year.”

With a sigh, Hinata plops down at the desk, sitting-yet-not in the chair. “Well, you’re probably tired. I’ll let you sleep. Don’t mind me.”

Kageyama agrees that it has been a long, weird day, but as irritating as he can be, he doesn’t mind Hinata. It will take some getting used to, but having this unorthodox roommate might not be so terrible, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious why Hinata is always the dead one, but Kags would be too scary for anyone to warm up to. :/


End file.
